unerwartete Hilfe
by Fin88
Summary: Diesmal etwas schneller chappy 7( Es ist eine Draco&Hermine story)
1. Das Ende der Sommerferien

Vorwort!!

Alle Figuren und Gegenstände usw. die aus der Geschichte entnommen wurden, gehören nicht mir!!

Das Ende der Sommerferien!

Es war ein wunderschöner Sommertag, die Sonne schien, die Vögel zwitscherten und auf den Straßen war es ruhig.

Es war schon Mittags, doch ein braungelocktes Mädchen schlief noch immer tief und fest, das Gesicht unter ihrem flauschigen Kuschelkissen versteckt! Die Decke hatte sie schon nachts weggetreten , da es so heiß war, und lag noch immer zerknüllt auf den Boden ihres sonst sehr ordentlichen Zimmers.

Eine leichte Brise kam durchs offene Fenster und weckte Hermine langsam aus ihrem „ 100"jährigem Schlaf....

„ Hmm, nun sind die Ferien schon fast vorbei...ich habe irgendwie überhaupt keine Lust....man was rede ich hier..ich freue mich doch schon die ganze zeit auf den Arithmantikunterricht und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste!!!!"

Langsam aber sicher rappelte sie sich aus ihrem Bett und ging ins Bad, aus dem kleinen dürren Mädchen mit krausen Haaren ist eine schöne schlanke junge Dame geworden, mit langen braunen Haaren, die in weichen Wellen dahin fließen. Sie wusch sich, legte ein wenig Make up auf und ging dann die lange Wendeltreppe runter in die Küche, wo auch schon ihre Mutter mit dem Frühstück wartete. Sie hatte gebackene Pfannkuchen gemacht, sie war eine richtige Fernsehn Mami, wo man Reifröcke usw trug, etwas was Hermine an ihrer Mutter sehr gefiel, eine richtige Knuddelmama.

„ Guten Morgen mein Schatz, hast du gut geschlafen?"

„ Jepp Mama, bis gerade eben durchgepennt, gähn , fühl mich noch ein bisschen schlapp."

„ Ist ja verständlich nach dem Abend den du mit dem Jungen da verbracht hast!"

„ Wir haben nichts weiter gemacht als uns zu unterhalten und ein bisschen rumzuknutschen, mehr nicht, ausserdem war ja Anna auch noch dabei!"

„ Trotzdem, ich bin froh, dass du über Harry jetzt hinweg bist. Nachdem er dir doch so wehgetan hat...nur weil er Voldemort besiegt hat, kann er doch nicht mit jeder was anfangen nur weil er es so will und..

„Is schon gut Mama, ich bin drüber hinweg und finde bestimmt einen besseren als ihn..Hogwarts ist groß und die welt noch größer!"

Damit hatte Hermine das Gespräch beendet und fing jetzt an zu frühstücken. Was sie nicht bemerkte war, das sie von 2 eisgrauen Augen beobachtet wurde.........

Wie es weiter geht, im Kapitel 2


	2. Einmal zur Bibliothek und zurück

Erstemal vielen Dank für die Rewies. Ich sage mir immer das man auch Kritik ertragen können muss, aber das es gleich so viel und bei meiner ersten Story sein muss.schnief .Nein war nur ein Witz, es ist wirklich meine erste story und ich habe mich riesig über die Post gefreut.Nun zu den Fragen:

Dieutrixx(hoffe das ist richtig geschrieben): Das ist meine erste story, habe aber schon eine Idee wie es so weitergeht. Hoffe natürlich das du auch weiterhin meine story liest. Greetz finny

Soulsister3000: Ja ich habe eine betaleserin, aber wenn du willst kannst du eine werden. Man kann nie genug Meinungen sammeln.g. Ich weiss das das erste Chappy viel zu kurz war, aber es sollte auch eher eine Einführung sein(is mir net gelungen aber egal.gg.). Trotzdem hoffe ich das dir das 2. chappy besser gefällt, is auch etwas länger.g .greetz finny

Black-eyed-april: nee sie trägt keine Reifröcke, aber sie benimmt sich wie eine dieser früheren mamis, die extra früh aufstehen, Pfannkuchen backen und immer home sind. Ich wollte so eine mutter in meiner Story haben, sie gefällt mir.g. Sorry wegen des zu kurzen chappys .schnief! Hoffe das die das 2. besser gefällt, viel spaß beim lesen. Greetz finny

Kapitel 2: Einmal zur Telefonzelle und wieder zurück!  
  
Nachdem Hermine sich den Bauch vollgeschlagen hatte ging sie nocheinmal hoch um mit ihrer Freundin Anna zu telefonieren .Doch bevor sie dazu kam wurde sie von ihr angerufen..  
  
" Hey Hermine ich muss dir was erzählen!"  
" Wieso, was ist denn? Ist schon witzig , ich wollte dich auch gerade anrufen, weil ich mit dir in die Stadt wollte."  
" Das passt gut, genau da wollte ich mit dir jetzt auch hin, aber erst muss ich dir was sagen!!"  
" Na dann sag es endlich, ich warte ja schon drauf!"  
" Alsooo, ich musste heute schon früh in die Stadt, da ich zum Bäcker sollte, ich bin also in Richtung Rewe gegangen, du weißt schon der gegenüber der Bibliothek und da sah ich einen Kerl...göttlich!!"  
" Ja und??"  
" Nichts na und..oarrr..du hast ihn ja nicht gesehen..blonde Haare, sportlich, groß und einen total geilen Arsch..und....hach ich muss ihn dir einfach mal zeigen.

Ich glaube aber das er schlechte Laune hatte, sein Gesicht sah aus wie 3 Tage Regenwetter.

Während Anna Hermine noch weiter vorschwärmte, überkam Hermine ein kleiner Schauer, die Beschreibung dieses Kerls passt genau zu..zu..  
  
" Hermine??Hermine!! hallo?? Träumst du oder willst du mir nicht antworten??Menno Hermineeeeeee!!"  
" Oh sorry...ich habe gerade überlegt ob...."  
" Ob was..mensch Hermine was ist denn auf einmal mit dir los?"  
" Na ja, in Hogwarts...du weißt ja, die Schule auf die ich gehe..naja, da gibt's einen Kerl, der ist bei Slytherin, einer der 4 Häuser die es bei uns gibt, oh wie ich sie hasse-

„ Ja komm aufén Punkt!"

Er heißt Draco Malfoy, schaut wirklich immer düster durch die Gegend und es passen auch sonst alle Merkmale die du aufgesagt hast zu ihn, deswegen habe ich gerade überlegt ob er wirklich hier sein kann. Ehrlich gesagt kann ich ihn nicht leiden. Er ist kein Mensch mit Gefühlen, jemand der Zauberer und Hexen als Schlammblut bezeichnet, nur weil nicht beide Elternteile Magier sind, kann kein Herz haben.

„ Ach war er derjenige der dich immer so fertig gemacht hat?"

„ Ja aber, das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache, wahrscheinlich täusche ich mich und der den du gesehen hast ist irgendein gewöhnlicher Kerl in den du dich mal wieder verschossen hast..!"  
" Hey Hey, ist ja gut, ich weiss das ich mich schnell verknalle, aber bei dem wirst selbst du schwach!gg"  
" Na wenn du meinst, aber warum willst du jetzt mit mir in die Stadt??"  
" Na weil er immer noch da ist!!"  
" Was?? Woher willst du das denn wissen?"  
" Ich bin in einer Telefonzelle und kann ihn von hier beobachten.

" Gut, ich komme jetzt zur Bibliothek, da treffen wir uns dann!"  
" Okay bis später, bye!"

Nachdem das Telefonat beendet war, setzte sich Hermine erst mal auf ihr Bett. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass Draco Malfoy hier ist, in der Stadt wo sie wohnte. Denn hier gab es keine Magier(außer sie natürlich), keine versteckten Gassen die in eine andere Welt führten, keine Läden, in die nur Magier rein konnten, sondern es war eine ganz normale Kleinstadt. Sie ging runter ins Wohnzimmer um ihren Eltern noch Tschüss zu sagen und ein wenig Geld von ihrem ersparten zu nehmen. Trotz der schlimmen Gedanken an Draco, die sie aber durch einreden, es könnte ja jemand ganz normales sein, wegjagte, konnte sie noch praktisch denken. Es war ja Sommer und an diesem Tag merkte man das ganz besonders. Hermine schloss hinter sich die Tür. Schon nach einigen Schritten auf den heißen Asphalt, lief ihr der Schweiß in Strömen übers Gesicht, ihre dicken Haare beschleunigten das nur. Sie sah keine anderen Leute und dachte sich, wer ist auch so dumm wie ich und riskiert zu zerfließen, nur um einen Kerl zu sehen, seine Freundin zu treffen und ein mickriges Eis zu essen.  
Endlich, nach 2 Häuserblocks, 3 Ampeln und mehrmaligen Fluchen hatte sie es geschafft, sie stand vor der Bibliothek. Doch wo war Anna? Hermine war kurz vorm platzen, doch dann sah sie sie, in einer Telefonzelle hockend(wahrscheinlich in der, von der aus sie Hermine angerufen hatte).

Klopf Klopf!

„ Oh Hermine, tschuldigung das ich nicht vor der Bibo war, aber zum Glück hast du mich ja doch gefunden. Ich konnte ihn einfach nicht aus den Augen lassen, da schau auf der anderen Straßenseite," „ Oh nein, du meinst aber nicht den blonden, der da am Tisch mit der Rose drauf sitzt, oder?" „ Doch ja, den meine ich. Kennst du ihn?" „ Ja es ist Draco, der von dem ich dir vorhin erzählt habe! Komm wir gehen!" „ Aber-" „ Kein aber, es tut mir leid aber heute nicht, ich kann ihn heute nicht sehen, nicht an meinen letzten Ferientag!"

Anna war verdattert, sie sah ihre Freundin zum ersten Mal so sauer, so aufgebracht, dass sie einfach nur folgen konnte. Sie gingen, nein sie rannten so schnell wie möglich zu Hermines Haus und saßen da eine Weile vor der Tür ohne auch nur ein Wort miteinander zu wechseln, doch schließlich ergreifte Hermine ein letztes mal für diesen Tag das Wort: „ Ich weiss du kannst meine Reaktion nicht verstehen, aber das Jahrelange böswillige Sticheln von ihm, kann ich gerade heute nicht ertragen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich einfach so mitgezerrt habe, aber ich wollte dich nur vor ihm schützen, okay?" „ Ja es ist okay, trotzdem hätte ich ihn gern kennengelernt. Gute Nacht." „ Ja schlaf schön!"

Anna ging und Hermine schaute ihr noch eine Weile hinter her. Sie fragte sich ob es richtig war einfach über den Kopf ihrer Freundin hinweg zu entscheiden ob Draco schlecht für Anna war, doch sie entschied sich dafür, dass es so besser war und ging mit ruhigem gewissen hinein.


	3. Zugfahrt mit Hindernissen

Meine lieben Leser. Sorry das es etwas länger gedauert hat, bis ich das Kapitel hochgeladen hatte, aber mein Rechner hatte für 3 Tage gestreikt.

So und nun an die lieben Rewieer:

Harry2004: Schön das dich meine Geschichte interessiert. Hoffe da du auch weiterhin meine Story liest, gebe mir ehrlich Mühe!! Greetz finny

Duivel: Vielen dank für dein nettes Rewie. Darüber freu ich mich immer besonders, das spornt einen nochmal richtig an!!! Greetz finny

Und nun liebe Leser viel Spaß beim lesen!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kapitel 3: Zugfahrt mit Hindernissen

„ Aufstehen Hermine, komm wir warten schon mit dem Frühstück auf dich!"

„ Ach Mama lass mich doch noch ein wenig schlafen...wieso weckt ihr mich so früh?"

„ Ach dann willst du also nicht mehr nach Hogwarts?"

„ Aah stimmt ja die Schule...och menno, warum habt ihr mich nicht eher geweckt?"

„ Na ja ich dachte, dass 3 Stunden bevor der Zug abfährt reicht. Immerhin wohnen wir nur 5 Minuten vom Bahnhof entfernt!"

„ Gut du hast mich überzeugt, ich komme gleich, ich mache mich nur noch schnell fertig."

Da Hermine ihre Tasche schon am Vorabend gepackt hatte, konnte sie nun in Ruhe duschen.

Sie ging in das schon vorgewärmte Bad und stellte sie an. Sie genoss es richtig zu duschen, denn sie war noch nicht richtig wach und wollte am liebsten wieder ins Bett. Sie dachte an die Schule und natürlich an die Schüler die auf Hogwarts gingen. Als erste fiel ihr Ginny ein, eine ihrer besten Freundinnen, dann dachte sie an Parvati, die bestimmt wieder die ganze Zeit von ihrem Freund erzählen wird. Komischerweise freute Hermine sich auf diese lockeren Gespräche, die ganzen Ferien hatte sie sich mit der Trennung von Harry gequält und hatte gar keine Gelegenheit sich von dem Stress der Schule zu erholen. Nach dem Haare föhnen und abtrocknen ging es daran die richtige Kleidung für den ersten Schultag rauszusuchen, denn eine neue Regelung sagte, dass die Schüler von Hogwarts ihre Alltagskleidung tragen dürfen. Plötzlich fiel ihr was erschreckendes ein, sie hatte den ganzen Koffer mit Umhängen vollgestopft und mit den Schulsachen doch sie hatte keine einzige Hose oder normales T-Shirt eingepackt, sie hatte die neue Regelung total vergessen. Sie schmiss sich auf den Koffer und schleuderte die ganzen Sachen raus. Als erstes kam ihr Schulzeug wieder rein, dann ein Umhang für den Ball und zum Schluss eine Waschtasche und die Lieblingsklamotten von ihr.

„ Hermine bist du nun endlich fertig? Du hast nur noch ne halbe Stunde Zeit, wie kann man denn 2 einhalb Stunden im Bad verbringen??"

„ Was?? Warum habt ihr denn nichts gesagt??"

„ Haben wir doch, wir haben bestimmt 5 mal hochgerufen, nur du hast nicht geantwortet!!"

„ Mann so ein Mist... Mama ich lass das Frühstück ausfallen, denn ich bin noch nicht ganz fertig!!"

„ Gut wenn du meinst mit leerem Magen nach Hogwarts gehen zu müssen."

„ Ja ja ja, lass mich jetzt, ich beeile mich fertig zu werden."

„ Mann bist du aber heute schlecht drauf...wir warten dann im Auto auf dich."

Hermine zog sich schnell eine Jeans und Trägertop an und rannte mitsamt Koffer, Wintermantel, dünner Jacke und Wechselschuhen die Treppe runter. Sie trank noch schnell ein Glas Orangensaft und zog ein paar Turnschuhe an, knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und war auch schon im Auto.

Die Fahrt war wirklich nach 5 Minuten beendet und sie kam pünktlich am Gleis 9 ¾ an.

Sie verabschiedete sich herzlich von ihren Eltern und stieg in den Zug hinein, wo sie auch gleich vom vorherigen Schülersprecher angesprochen wurde.

„ Hermine, herzlichen Glückwunsch. Du bist die neue Schülersprecherin von Gryffindor."

„ Ehrlich....oh und wer wird mein „Partner"?"

„ Es gibt dieses Jahr pro Haus einen Schülersprecher, deshalb werden immer 2 Schülersprecher von 2 verschiedenen Häusern in einer WG zusammenwohnen."

„ Was? Och nee, oder?? Und ich habe bestimmt das Glück und werde mit einem Slytherin zusammengetan."

„ Ähm das weiss ich nicht, ich durfte dir nur die freudige Nachricht überbringen."

„ Weißt du wenigstens wer die anderen Schülersprecher sind?"

„ Ich kenne nur den von Slytherin, Draco Malfoy."

„ Na super, ich will mal wissen wie er sich das verdient hat."

„ Na ja er hat sehr gute Noten, er könnte dich bestimmt schlagen, er ist das Genie der Jungs"

„ Aha, na schlagen wird er mich nicht, schon gar nicht in Arithmantik oder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

„ Das kann mir ja egal sein, ich wollte dir das nur sagen."

„ Gut dann geh ich jetze mal, ich muss mir noch einen Platz suchen."

„ Ach halt was ich dir noch sagen wollte, ihr müsst Kontrollgänge hier im Zug machen und habt euer eigenes Abteil, schau, 2. Tür von rechts, das mit den goldenen Kordeln vor dem Eingang."

„ Och nee, das muss doch nicht sein, ich hab ehrlich keinen Bock mit Malfoy in einem kleinen Abteil zu hocken."

„ Klein?? Du warst noch nicht drinnen, es wurde extra vergrößert, weil man sich das Abteil ja eigentlich immer zu acht geteilt hat, nun seit ihr nur noch zu viert und habt ganz schön viel Platz."

„ Na wenn das so ist, vielleicht lässt es sich ja doch ertragen."

„ Gut dann lass ich dich mal alleine. Tschööö bis dann."

„ Jepp bis dann."

Hermine betrat das Abteil und ihr vielen beinahe die Augen aus. Der Raum war gigantisch groß und die Rahmen der Fenster und jeder Griff waren aus Gold. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein Billardtisch, nicht das sie den hätte benutzen wollen, aber bewundern durfte man ja noch. Im ganzen Raum standen verteilt Sitzmöglichkeiten für die Schüler und die dazu passenden Tische und in der hintersten Ecke stand noch ein kleiner Kühlschrank. Sie schaute sich noch ein wenig um und blieb dann endgültig an einem Bücherregal stehen. Sie zog sich einen dicken Wälzer raus, setzte sich in einen bequem aussehenden Sessel und fing an das Buch zu studieren. Was sie allerdings nicht bemerkte, war, dass Draco Malfoy den Raum betrat.

„Hey Granger, kaum im Zug und schon wieder am lernen um ja nicht sein Streberimage zu gefährden."

"Ha ha Malfoy, immernoch die selben lahmen Sprüche wie letztes Jahr. Wie ich hörte hast du ja auch das Glück ein Schülersprecher zu sein, und nimmst du dein Amt ernst?"

„ Ja ich habe schon zwei 5. Klässlern Strafaufgaben gegeben. Toll,oder?Ich gehe in meinen Beruf richtig auf-hämischgrins-"

„ Ha ha Malfoy, du kannst nicht mehr als bei anderen deine Wut und deine Blödheit auszulassen!!"

„ Ich warne dich Granger rede nicht nochmal so mit mir, wenn du es doch tun solltest, dann.. dann.."

„ Was dann he??Ich frage dich Malfoy, wer würde eher gewinnen, ich oder du?"

„ Na in der Verfassung in der du dich momentan befindest, würde ich gewinnen."

„ Wie meinst du das mit, in der Verfassung in der ich mich momentan befinde?"

„ Wie ich gehört habe ist das zwischen dir und dem Narbengesicht vor den Ferien beendet wurden, oder?? Und zwar auf sehr feinfühlige Art, hehe."

KLATSCH!

Und zum 2. mal hatte er nun Hermines Handabdruck auf seiner Wange. Das war selbst für sie zu viel, besonders weil sie eigentlich dachte das mit Harry überwunden zu haben. Immerhin hatte sie ihre ganzen Ferien geopfert.

Sie ging wutentbrand den Gang entlang und rempelte einige Schüler an, schnauzte kurz rum und ging weiter. Sie wusste nicht wo sie hin wollte, sie wusste nur hauptsache weg von Malfoy.

Dann fiel ihr ein Ort ein, wo bestimmt kein Malfoy hinkommt...das Mädchenklo.

Als sie hineinging schaute sie nochmal unter jede Tür um sicher zu gehen allein zu sein. Sie schloss sich in eine der Toiletten ein und setzte sich aufs Klo. Dann geschah etwas, was sie seit Jahren nicht mehr erlebt hatte, sie musste ganz plötzlich weinen, doch genauso plötzlich hörte sie wieder auf, denn jemand betrat den Raum. Die Schritten hallten laut und kamen immer näher Richtung Hermine. Hermine hielt die Luft an, doch dann hörte sie eine ihr vertraute Stimme.

Sie öffnete die Tür und sah....

Tja wen sie sah im Kapitel 4


	4. Zugfahrt mit Hindernissen 2

Meine lieben Leser!! Wie ne wilde schreibe ich Kapitel um Kapitel damit ihr weiter in den „Genuss"meiner Story kommt. Anspornen tun mich natürlich nur eure lieben Rewies!!DANKE!!!

Josephine-19: Vielen dank für deine netten Rewies. Ich bin überglücklich dich als treuen Leser gewonnen zu haben, ich hoffe das bleibt auch so. Viel Spaß beim lesen des neuen chappys" -dichganzdollknuddel -greetz finny

Duivel: Ich bin wie wild am schreiben, wie du ja hoffentlich merkst!! -gg -Viel spaß am lesen des chappys!!! Greetz finny

Ichbaer: Ich bin doch gar nicht so gemein, sei nicht so böse auf mich -schnief- Ich habe auch schnell weitergeschrieben!! Greetz finny

Kapitel 4: Zugfahrt mit Hindernissen 2

„ Ginny?"

„ Mensch Hermine, was ist denn los?"

„ Ach äh nix, ich musste nur mal auf Toilette."

„ Hermine, willst du mich verarschen? Du bist gerade an mir vorbeigerannt wie ein geölter Blitz!"

„ Naja ich musste wirklich dringend..hehe!"

„ Ich sehe doch genau deine roten Augen, du hast geweint und komm mir nicht damit, dass du Heuschnupfen hast, den hast du dir letztes Jahr weggehext."

„ Du hast ja recht Ginny, aber ich kann es eben nicht ändern...!"

„ Was ändern? Sag jetzt nicht, dass du immer noch nicht über Harry hinweg bist."

„ Hmm."

„ Ach Hermine, vergiss ihn, er ist ein Arsch. Überleg doch mal was er dir angetan hat. Ehrlich, er hat dich nicht verdient. Ausserdem gibt es doch so viele geile Kerle auf Hogwarts....z.B....ääh...na ja...ja...Draco Malfoy, er ist zwar fies, gemein und schläft mit jeder, die ihm unter die Augen tritt, aber er sieht gut aus."

„ Draco?"

„ Ja."

„ Draco Malfoy?"

„ Ja, es gibt auf dieser Schule nur einen Draco."

„ Du hast doch nen Schatten!!"

„ Wenn du meinst, ich find ihn trotzdem süß, aber jetzt lass uns doch endlich vom Klo runter gehen."

„ Ich denke auch, dass wir lieber in ein Abteil gehen sollten.

Gesagt getan. Beide Mädels gingen aus dem Klo in Richtung Schülersprecherabteil, da sie Hermines Sachen rausholen wollten. Dort erwartete sie niemand anderes als Draco. Hermine beachtete ihn nicht, sie ging schnurstracks an ihm vorbei zu ihrer Tasche und drehte sich genauso schnell wieder um, um das Abteil zu verlassen. Doch Draco machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung, er stellte sich in den Eingang, damit Hermine den Raum nicht verlassen kann.

„ Malfoy, was soll das?"

„ Ich muss mit dir reden, allein!"

„ Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich nach der Aktion vorhin noch eine Sekunde hier bleibe!!"

„ Genau deswegen will ich ja nochmal mit dir reden."

„ Ach hör doch auf mit deinem Gelaber, warum willst du denn auf einmal mit mir reden? Willst du mich wieder fertig machen?"

„ Jetzt hör doch mal auf wie ein hysterisches Weib rumzukeifen, sondern hör mir mal zu!!"

„ Ach jetzt bin ich auch noch hysterisch, super Malfoy!! Ginny wir gehen!"

Hermine drängelte sich mit Ginny an Malfoy vorbei und warf ihm noch einen giftigen Blick zu.

Er konnte nicht anders als sie vorbeilassen, er starrte den beiden noch eine Weile hinter her und schloss dann die Tür des Abteils.

Wieso wollte sie nicht mit ihm reden? Diese Frage stellte er sich bestimmt ne Stunde lang. Da wollte er sich mal für sein Benehmen entschuldigen und dann so eine Reaktion. Wieso musste er aber auch immer so gemein zu ihr sein? Die Antwort lag auf der Hand, Jahrelang wurde ihm eingetrichtert, das Muggel und Halbmagier nichts wert sind, deshalb war es für ihn auch so schlimm, als er bemerkte, dass er was für Hermine empfand. Die gesamten Ferien versuchte er sie zu vergessen, er ging trainieren, ging ins Ausland, doch alles half nichts. Am Ende landete er sogar in der Stadt wo sie wohnte. Obwohl er die Muggel immer noch verabscheute, war er da und beobachtete sie Tag für Tag.

Jetzt wo er endlich die Chance hatte ihr seine Gefühle zu offenbaren, versaut er sich alles, weil er wieder in den alten Malfoytrott gefallen ist. Nun war sie sauer und er konnte ihr erstemal für die nächsten Stunden nicht mehr unter die Augen treten.

Er wusste, dass die Zugfahrt noch einige Zeit dauerte und ging deshalb ein paar Runden durch den Zug, um zu schauen, ob alles in Ordnung war.Zufällig kam er auch an dem Abteil von Hermine und Ginny vorbei und hörte dem aufgeregten Gespräch zu.

„ Wie kann er nur von mir verlangen das ich ihm nur eine Minute zuhöre, andauernd hat er mich beschimpft und aus seinem Mund kommt nur Scheiss. Und jetzt soll ich mir das auch noch freiwillig antun? Nee!!"

„ Hermine jetzt beruhige sich doch, was hat er denn schlimmes getan? Er hat dich doch nur um ein Gespräch gebeten! Und er sah ja so gut aus."

„ Was er getan hat? Er hat mich seit dem ersten Jahr hier in Hogwarts runter gemacht und vorhin hat er sich freudig darüber ausgelassen wie Harry mit mir Schluss gemacht hat. Aber das schlimmste war, dass er gesagt hat, er wäre besser in der Schle als ich."

„ Jetzt hab dich aber mal nicht so, ich dachte du wärst das langsam gewohnt, das welche besser sein wollen als du. Wer ist denn nicht neidisch auf dich, he? Jeder würde gerne so schlau sein wie du, so hübsch sein wie du und wäre auch gern mal mit Harry zusammen gewesen. Immerhin hat er Voldemort besiegt und schlecht aussehen tut er ja nicht!"

„ Ginny sei bloß froh, dass du nicht mit ihm zusammen bist, er ist wirklich das letzte."

„ Ja ich weiss ja wie er mit dir umgesprungen ist, aber sonst weiss es keiner!"

„ Ach und woher weiss es Malfoy?"

„ Er kennt auch nur Gerüchte, keine Einzelheiten."

KNARZ!!

„ Wer ist da?"

„ Hey komm raus, wir haben dich bemerkt!"

Hermine und Ginny gingen mit erhobenen Zauberstab zur Tür und sprangen heraus in den Gang.

Sie gingen den ganzen Flur ab, aber niemand war zu sehen.

„ Komisch, ich bin mir ganz sicher das hier jemand war."

„ Ja ich auch, aber wie du siehst...der Gang ist leer."

„ Gut dann gehen wir wieder rein, wir müssten jetzt auch bald da sein."

Langsam hielt der Zug an, draußen regnete es und der Himmel sah aus wie Hermine sich fühlte. Sie ging mit Ginny Hand in Hand in eine der vielen Kutschen und wollte nur noch ins Bett, aber es gab ja auch noch das Festessen. Sie betraten Hogwarts und Hermine fühlte sich seit langem wieder wohl.

Wie es weiter geht in Kapitel 5

So der Renner war dieses Kapitel ja nicht, aber ich überlass euch die Meinungsbildung!! Freue mich über Rewies, eure finny


	5. Hogwarts ein bisschen anders!

Meine lieben Leser.

Endlich habe ich es geschafft ein neues Chappy zu schreiben, tut mir leid das es so lange gedauert hat, hatte so viel Schulstress!!

Viel spaß beim lesen eure Fin!!!

Josephine-19: Ich werde doch nicht alles verraten, was bleibt da noch meiner Geschichte-gg-knuddel de finny

Storytexterin: Ich werde auf alle Fälle noch schreiben, was da zwischen Harry und Hermine war, könnte aber noch ein wenig dauern. **–**gg**- **knuddel de finny

DracoDragon: Na klar schreib ich weiter, kann nur ab und zu etwas dauern!!greetz de finny

Harry2004: Na klar, is ja auch die 2. Hauptperson!!-gg- greetz de finny

Duivel: Nein was zwischen den beiden passiert ist wird aufgeklärt nur dauert noch ein wenig!!-g- knuddel de finny

Kapitel 5: Hogwarts ein bisschen anders

Hermine und Ginny betraten die Festhalle und der erste Schock folgte sogleich. Statt mehrerer langer Tische, wie sonst auch, gab es einen riesigen Tisch mitten im Raum. Viele wirklich sehr viele Stühle standen um den Tisch herum. Die schwebenden Kerzen erleuchteten wie immer den Raum und die Decke glich dem Himmel während der Abenddämmerung.

Alle Schüler der Schule waren sprachlos, was natürlich Dumbledore nicht unerkannt blieb, deshalb ergriff er schnell das Wort, damit das Gemurmel ein Ende hatte und das große Essen beginnen konnte.

„ Liebe Schüler, Schülerinnen und natürlich Lehrer. Wie sie alle sehen gibt es einige Veränderungen hier in Hogwarts. Das erste wäre das wohl sichtbarste von allen, alle Schüler werden ihr Essen an diesem Tisch einnehmen. Die Sitzverteilung ist ihnen nicht selbst überlassen, denn Prof. Mc Gonnagal und Prof. Snape wurden von mir beauftragt einen Sitzplan zu erstellen. Wo keiner neben jemanden aus seinem eigenen Haus sitzt."

„ Was?" riefen einige Schüler...

„ Diese neue Regelung habe ich eingeführt, weil mir schon letztes Jahr aufgefallen ist wie sehr die Rivalität zwischen den Häusern angestiegen ist. Das führt mich dann auch zu der nächsten Veränderung, die 4 verschiedenen Häuser von Hogwarts werden abgeschafft."

Laute aufgeregte Diskussionen in der Masse begannen du wollten nicht mehr stoppen, doch nochmals brachte Dumbledore sie dazu ruhiger zu werden.........

„ Liebe Schüler, ich weiß, dass das ein gewaltiger Schock für sie ist, die Entscheidung ist mir auch sehr schwer gefallen, doch ich denke das es für die Schüler Hogwarts das beste sein wird, wenn wir alle in Harmonie zusammen leben und nicht immer darauf bedacht sind die anderen zu schlagen. Selbstverständlich bleibt die Quidditchtradition erhalten, nur werden neue Teams gebildet die von Madame Hooch persönlich ausgesucht werden. Die Schlafgewohnheiten werden sich auch ein wenig ändern, ganz zum bedauern der anderen Lehrer, habe ich beschlossen da auch die Verteilung zu ändern. Im Kerker sollte keiner schlafen sollen, deshalb habe ich den Gryffindorturm so magisch vergrößert, das jeder Platz haben wird, ausserdem ist es auch für die Lehrer leichter wenn sie nur zwei Schlafräume kontrollieren müssen, ja sie haben richtig gehört, Jungs und Mädchen bleiben getrennt."

Ein lautes Raunen ging durch die Schüler, denn fast alle hatten gehofft, dass Dumbledore nach so vielen Veränderungen auch da was geändert hat, doch dem war ja leider nicht so.

„ So meine Damen und Herren, nehmen sie nachdem sie die Sitzordnung gehört haben platz, damit das Festessen so schnell wie möglich beginnen kann."

Prof. Mc gonnagal begann vorzulesen und die Schüler saßen sich meist wiederwillig auf ihr Plätze und beobachteten die anderen...

„ So nun noch die letzten..Hermine Granger, daneben Draco Malfoy, dann Ginny weasley und..."

Hermine hörte nicht weiter zu, zu tief saß der Schock, dass sie jetzt jeden Abend neben Malfoy sitzen musste. War das denn ihr Pechjahr? So viele dummen Zufälle mit Malfoy, das kann dich gar nicht sein, oder? Sie saß ich auf ihren Platz und Malfoy nat. neben sie, alle schauten sie an, denn es war schon komisch den Muggelhasser neben einer Halbhexe zu sehen, besonders nach dem Streit im Zug, der nicht allen unbemerkt geblieben war.

„ Das hast du doch irgendwie arrangiert Malfoy, oder?"

„ Nein das habe ich nicht, Granger könntest du nur einmal deine Anschuldigungen lassen?? Ich hab gar keine Zeit gehabt hier irgendwas zu ändern, denn ich weiss von der gesamten beschissenen Sache hier genauso lange wie du!!"

„ Brauchst ja nicht gleich so pissig reagieren!!"

„ Na klar, ich lass mich hier beschuldigen und sag auch noch ja und amen oder was??"

„ Ehrlich du musst dich nicht immer so aufspielen!!"

„ Granger du hast ehrlich nen schatten!"

„ Du wagst es so mit mir zu reden??"

„ Hermine jetzt reichts aber ehrlich, er hat dich gar nichts gemacht!!"

„ Ach fällst du mir auch noch in den Rücken Ginny, tolle Freundin!"

Hermine sprang auf, entschuldigte sich beim Direktor damit, dass es ihr nicht gut ginge und wollte schon die Treppen hochrennen, als sie Dumbledore nochmal aufhielt.

„ Was ich ihnen noch sagen muss, sie wissen ja, dass die Schülersprecher ihre eigene Wohnung sozusagen haben, ich bring sie gleich hin, denn es ist ein wenig schwer zu finden, achja und übrigens se teilen sich das Zimmer mit Draco Malfoy."

„ Nein Prof. Dumbledore, das kann nicht wahr sein, das geht nicht...ich habe ihnen nie Probleme gemacht, war immer eine gute Schülerin und bitte sie jetzt nur darum ihn nicht mit mir zusammen zu tun!!"

„ Gerade deswegen habe ich ihn ja ihnen zugeteilt, gerade weil sie so ein guter Mensch sind, denn sie sollen Mr. Malfoy vom falschen Weg abringen. Ich habe so das Gefühl, dass er noch nicht so schlecht ist wie er sich gibt, sie könnten ihn noch umstimmen. Sie sind eine Halbhexe und trotzdem so talentiert, bringen sie ihm bei, dass Halbmagier und Muggel keine Krankheit oder ähnliches sind, lehren sie ihn das Gut sein!"

„ Aber-„

„ Kein aber, ich bringe sie jetzt hoch, Mr. Malfoy wird denke ich spät genug kommen, sodass sie keine Probleme haben werden ihn heute nicht zu sehen!"

„ Ich habe verstanden."

Hermine dachte eine ganze Weile nach, woher der Prof. wissen konnte das sie sich nichts sehnlichster gewünscht hatte als Malfoy heute nicht sehen zu müssen. Sie überlegte und überlegte und bemerkte gar nicht das sie schon angekommen waren.

„ Dies Mrs. Granger ist ihr neues Heim, jedenfalls für dieses Jahr, einen Vorteil haben sie schon gegenüber Mr. Malfoy, sie können aussuchen in welchem Bett sie schlafen!"

„ Gute Nacht Prof.!"

„ Schlafen sie gut Mrs. Granger."

Nachdem Dumbledore gegangen war konnte Hermine ihre neue Schlaf- und Wohngelegenheit begutachten. Es war traumhaft fand sie, überall rot und gold, doch das Bad war silbern gehalten. Das Wohnzimmer, das erste Zimmer beim eintreten, war mit 2 Bücherregalen bestückt, einem roten flauschigen Teppich, roten Samtvorhängen und braun-roten bequemaussehenden Sesseln. Ein Kronleuchter hing an der Decke, was Hermine leicht wunderte, denn sie hatten doch sonst immer Kerzen oder magisches Licht gehabt. Doch darüber wollte sie sich im Moment keine Gedanken machen, sie lief den Flur entlang in ein weiteres Zimmer. Dies schien ein Schlafzimmer zu sein, Im Kamin prasselte ein lustiges Feuer, das sein Licht im Raum verstrahlte, ein großes Himmelbett war in der Mitte des Raumes aufgestellt, worauf eine leichte Decke und ein Kissen lagen. In einer Ecke stand ein Tisch aus Kirschholz mit lustigen Verschnörkelungen drauf. Danben stand ein kleines Bücherregal, was Hermine besonders gefiel , sie ging zum Fenster um die Aussicht zu genießen, denn was sie wusste war, dass sie sehr weit oben sein musste. Nach einigen Minuten Stille ging sie ins nächste Zimmer, das 2. Schlafzimmer, es sah nicht viel anders aus, nur das statt dem Himmelbett ein Futon aufgestellt war und das das Bücherregal ein wenig kleiner war. Für Hermine war nun klar, dass sie das vordere, also das erste Schlafzimmer nehmen würde. Dann ging es weiter ins letzte Zimmer, das Bad. Es war gigantisch, wohl das größte Zimmer neben dem Wohnzimmer. Es funkelte im ganzen Raum und er war hell erleuchtet. Eine riesen Badewanne stand inmitten des Raumes, sie glich eher einem Pool und hat 3 große Wasserhähne, Für was die waren würde sie später erkunden. Am anderen Ende des Raumes war eine kleine Sauna für 2 Personen und eine Kabine um sich umzuziehen. Der Boden war beheizt und überall flogen kleine Seifenblasen herum. An den Wänden waren wunderschöne Meerjungfrauen die zu singen begannen, wenn jemand den Raum betrat. In einem separaten Raum im Bad drinnen war nat. noch die Toilette, die Hermine aber nicht recht interessierte, da sie von den Gesängen der Meerjungfrauen ganz bezaubert war.

Sie entschied sich am nächsten Morgen früher aufzustehen um ein Bad zu nehmen. Nun endlich ging sie in Richtung ihres erwählten Zimmers, doch wer war drin? Ja Draco Malfoy.

"Wann bist du denn gekommen?"

„ Gerade eben, ich dachte mal ich schau nach dir, wenn es dir so schlecht geht."

„ Ha Ha Draco, du weißt ganz genau warum ich gegangen bin."

„ Ich denke wir sollten morgen darüber reden."

„ Das denke ich aber auch, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, könntest du dann bitte..."

„ chso, hast dich schon entschieden wegen Zimmer?? Na gut dann nehme ich das andere, gute Nacht."

„ Ja gute Nacht."

So das war mal wieder endlich ein Chappy von mir, bitte rewiewt fleissig, knuddel euch und viel spaß!!


	6. Allein

Hey meine treuen Leser, ich muss mich erst mal ganz dolle entschuldigen, weil ich so lange nicht geschribeen habe. Ich hatte sehr viel stress in der Schule, zusätzlich ist mir einfach nicht eingefallen wie ich weiter schreibe, doch jetzt hat es geklappt und ich werde mcih auch in zukunft tan halten!1

Gruß und knutsch de finny.

Kapitel 6: Allein

„ Hallo..hallo..Hermine!!"

„ He? Ja was ist denn?"

Noch recht verschlafen rappelte Hermine sich auf und saß nun gähnend und mit verquollenen Augen in ihrem Bett.

„ Mensch Hermine, wir haben jetzt Zaubertränke und du gedenkst zu verpennen und stress ohne Ende zu bekommen!"

„ Verschlafen?? Oh nein, wie konnte das passieren?"

„ Was weiss ich, bin ich Hellseher, jetzt mach hin. Bei meinen Glück bekomme ich noch mit Ärger, weil du schläfst wie ein stein, ich versuche dich nämlich schon seit einer halben Stunde zu wecken!"

„ Jaja, ich würde mich ja gerne umziehen, nur ist mir das nicht möglich da DU in meinem Zimmer stehst!"

Draco verzog sein Gesicht, doch ging ohne einen Mucks zu sagen raus. Hermine sprintete in ihrem Zimmer von einem Eck zum anderen, sie zog schnell irgendeine Jeans und nen Pulli an und schnappte die paar Sachen für den Unterricht, den Zauberstab in die Hosentasche und ab ging´s. Malfoy hatte sie noch nie so schnell rennen sehen, doch mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr, sprintete er auch los und holte sie sogar noch ein.

Sie stürmten zu den Kerkern rissen die Tür auf und sprachen im Chor: „ Entschuldigen sie die Verspätung Prof. Snape."

Doch als sie dann aufsahen bemerkten sie erst das niemand im Raum war, keine Schüler, kein nörgelnder Prof. Snape der sich schon Strafaufgaben ausgedacht hatte, nein, sie waren alle weg.

„ Wo sind die alle hin?"

„ Ehrlich gesagt Malfoy, ich habe keine Ahnung, was machen wir jetzt?"

„ Ehrlich gesagt Granger ich habe keine Ahnung."

„ Mach mich nicht nach, das muss jetzt nicht sein, fällt dir zur Abwechslung nicht mal was sinnvolles ein?"

„ Lass uns wieder ins Bett gehen, wenn du willst darfst du auch bei mir schlafen."

„ Hör auf mit dem scheiss, ich kann dein ewiges Machogelaber nicht ertragen, so kannst du vielleicht mit deiner Pansy labern, die machts ja eh mit jeden, aber nicht mit mir! Ich denke wir sollten mal schauen ob Dumbledore da ist."

„ Wenn du meinst das der alte Sack noch was mitbekommt.."

„ Rede nicht so über ihn, er ist der einzige der uns jetzt noch helfen kann!"

Gesagt getan, Hermine und Draco rannten den Korridor entlang der zu Dumbledores Büro führte, sie klopften an die Tür( wie gesagt es hat sich einiges geändert) und hofften auf eine Antwort. Minuten vergingen, sie klopften und klopften, dann endlich ging die Tür mit einem lauten quitschen auf und ein verschlafener und geschockter Dumbledore blickte ihnen ins Gesicht.

„ Was macht ihr denn hier?"

„ Wieso, was ist das denn für eine Frage?"

„ Wieso seid ihr noch hier? Ich dachte ich habe endlich mal frei!"

„ Frei? Wo sind denn alle hin?"

„ Hmpf, ich habe alle in den Urlaub geschickt, da ich mich endlich mal ausruhen wollte!"

„ Sie können doch nicht alle in den Urlaub schicken und uns hier vergessen!"

„ Wir haben euch nicht vergessen, ihr habt nur nicht aufgepasst, im ganzen Schloss waren Zettel an den Wänden worauf stand das alle für 2 Tage Urlaub bekommen....ja und das gilt ab heute."

„ Na toll, und was sollen wir beide jetzt machen?"

„ Hier bleiben, ich schlafe noch ein wenig und ihr habt für 2 Tage das Schloss für euch, aber auch jetzt gilt, verboten ist verboten!"

Bumm

Die Tür wurde geschlossen und zurück blieben zwei fassungslose Schüler.

„ Das kann der doch nicht machen, oder?" sagte Hermine, mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme.

„ Doch ich denke schon und weist du was? Ich find´s toll!!"

" Toll? Wir sind unbeaufsichtigt und sind ganz allein in diesem schloss voller fallen!!"

„ Unbeaufsichtigt...klingt doch toll, oder? Also ich finde es sehr ansprechend mit dir allein in einem Schloss zu sein, du nicht?"

„ Klingt ja sooo toll....na dann habe ich wenigstens mal genug Zeit um in die Bibliothek zu gehen."

„ Mensch Hermine, kannst du dich nicht auch mal amüsieren?"

„ Mit dir? Ich glaube das ich da so meine Schwierigkeiten haben werde, wenn ich versuche irgendwie Spaß zu haben und mich jemand im nächsten Moment fertig macht!"

„ Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich das nicht mehr mache, wir müssen jetzt miteinander auskommen, ausserdem....."

„ Was ausserdem?"

„ Ausserdem habe ich gar nichts dagegen wenn ich mit dir mal ein bisschen alleine bin."

„ Klar, verstehe, aber ich bin nicht wie Pansy, tut mir leid, da musst du wohl warten bis sie wieder da ist."

„ Du verstehst wieder alles falsch, ich wollte ein bisschen zeit mit dir verbringen weil.......weil ich dich liebe!!!"

Kreidebleich taumelte Hermine einige Schritte zurück bis sie an einer Wand anlehnte und leicht nach Atem rang. Sie blickte Draco unverwandt an, ihr Blick war wie eingefroren und starr.

Als Draco aber auf sie zuging hatte sie sich etwas gefasst und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn.

„ Hermine was soll das?"

„ Das fragst du mich noch? Du musst wirklich denken das ich vom Mars komme, ich weiss doch ganz genau, dass das wieder so ein fieser Plan von dir ist um mich zu erniedrigen."

„ Das stimmt nicht, ich empfinde wirklich so für dich, seit Beginn der Sommerferien beobachte ich dich schon, ich denke nur noch an dich und verzweifle schon an meinen Gefühlen für dich, da ich von Anfang an wusste, dass du mir nie glauben wirst."

Nach diesen Worten, sank ihr Arm und ihr Zauberstab glitt in ihre Tasche. Draco hockte mittlerweile vor ihr und sah aus wie ein Häufchen Elend. Er schaute ihr nicht in die Augen, da er nicht wusste was ihn da erwarten würde. Wie in Trance bewegte sich Hermines Hand in Richtung Draco um ihn zu trösten, doch kurz bevor sie seine Schulter berührte, bemerkte sie was sie da tat und zog sie zurück.

Tränen rannen über die Gesichter der beiden, sie wirkten verloren und verzweifelt. Als Hermine sah, dass sich Draco langsam aufrappelte und sie wusste das sie jetzt gezwungen war was zu sagen, kehrte sie ihm den Rücken zu und rannte, rannte so schnell ihre Füße sie trugen zum Eingangstor und raus in den Garten von Hogwarts. Sie setzte sich unter eine alte Eiche und noch immer rannen ihr die Tränen über ihre Wangen. Ein warmer Wind umspielte ihr Gesicht und ihre Tränen begannen zu trocknen.

Ich hoffe euch hat mein Chappy gefallen! Schreibt schön viele Rewiews und nochmals sorry wegen dem langem warten.


	7. Antwort?

Meine lieben Leser, ich hoffe das Kapitel ist gut genug für euern geschmack!ggViel spaß und vielen dank für die vielen netten rewiews. Greetz de finny

Kapitel 7: Antwort?

Die Sonne ging langsam unter, ihr Licht tauchte Hogwarts und dessen Gelände in ein leichtes Rot und unter einer großen Eichte lag eine Gestalt. Ihre Wangen rötlich, ihr gesamtes Gesicht von Tränen gezeichnet. Sie atmet ruhig ein und aus, ihre Augen sind geschlossen.

Langsam näherte er sich ihr, und setzte sich letztendlich neben sie.

„ Hermine, komm wach auf, die Nacht wird kalt und ich denke dann solltest du drinnen in deinem Bett sein und nicht hier draußen."

Er rüttelte leicht an ihrer Schulter, doch auch dadurch wurde sie nicht wach.

„ Na dann werde ich dich eben rein tragen."

Er kniete sich zu ihr nieder und nahm sie auf den Arm. Als sie den Eingang durchschritten kam es ihm vor wie bei einer Hochzeit, ein Bräutigam der seine Braut reintrug. Nach den vielen Stufen die er sich hochschleppte ( und sie nat. auch) war er wirklich erschöpft und froh, als sie endlich die Tür zu ihrer „Wohnung" erreichten.

Er trug Hermine in sein Zimmer, da ihr´s magisch verschlossen war. Nachdem er es geschafft hatte durch einen Spruch ihr nen Pyjama anzuziehen, deckte er sie zu und holte einen Schlafsessel ans Bett. Wenige Minuten später schlief er in eine kuschelige Decke gewickelt ein.

„ Hmm...gähn...oh, wo bin ich? Huch das ist ja Draco´s Zimmer, aber was mach ich hier? Ich war unten an der alten Eiche und ...ich weiss auch wieder warum, Draco ist wahnsinnig geworden...redet von Liebe, er hat davon doch gar keine Ahnung. Wo ist er eigentl..."

„ Na hier, direkt daneben, wo soll ich sonst sein?" antwortete Draco.

„ Warum lieg ich hier in deinem Bett? Du hättest mich doch wecken können!"

„ Das habe ich ja auch versucht, nur wie du ja seit gestern weißt, kann ich machen was ich will, du wachst nicht auf!"

„ Musst ja nicht gleich so rum schreien."

Gerade als Hermine aufstand um sich fertig zu machen fiel ihr auf, dass sie einen Pyjama trug, mit einem lauten Schrei verabschiedete sie sich wieder ins Bett und kroch unter die Decke.

„ Malfoy, wieso habe ich einen Pyjama an?" schrie Hermine hysterisch

„ Muss ich dir das wirklich beantworten?"

„ Ja!"

„ Naja,weil man, wenn man ins Bett geht einen Pyjama oder ähnliches trägt."

„ ...du sollst mir sagen warum ich den trage, wenn ich nicht mal in der Lage war hier ins Bett zu gehen!" schrieb Hermine

„ Ich hab ihn dir angezaubert, nix großes, mach ich bei mir auch immer wenn ich Langeweile habe."

„ Aha, na dann Danke. Ich gehe mich jetzt fertig machen."

„ Ist gut, ich mache dann mal was zu essen."

Plopp!

Ein reichlich gedeckter Tisch erschien mitten in Draco´s Zimmer, soviel wie darauf war konnten sie niemals schaffen, aber sie freuten sich riesig. Hermine verschob das fertig machen auf später und sie gingen frühstücken. Die ganze Zeit die sie am Tisch saßen wurde nicht gesprochen und anschauen war Tabu.

„ So, aber jetzt mach ich mich fertig, kann ja nicht die ganze Zeit hier im Pyjama rumlaufen."

„ Also ich hätte nichts dagegen."

„ Draco es reicht, ich weiß, dass du mit Pansy zusammen bist"

„ Ich? Pansy? Woher hast du den Scheiss denn?"

„ Du glaubst wohl nur weil ich eine Gryffindor bin, bekomme ich nicht mit was unten in den Kerkern passiert."

„ Mag ja sein, dass ich ein bisschen mit ihr rumgemacht habe, aber das war nur wegen meinen Hormonen, nicht weil ich sie mag oder so."

„ Das ist ja toll, wenn sie das erfährt...oh oh oh. Naja, ich geh mich jetzt wirklich anziehen."

Nachdem Hermine ein Top und eine ¾ Hose an hatte, gingen die beiden raus in die Natur, es war wieder schön warm und da Draco nicht dumm war und wusste das Hermine Eis liebte, zauberte er schnell 2 mit Vanillegeschmack und sie aßen es genüsslich auf. Minuten vergingen, ohne das sie ein Wort sprachen, sie genossen die Ruhe die hier unter der Eiche herrschte und beobachteten das glitzern auf dem See.

„ Du, Hermine, ich hatte dir meine Liebe gestanden und mich würde doch interessieren was du darauf antwortest."

„ Wie soll ich dir das erklären...ich kann dir das irgendwie nicht glauben. Stell dir mal vor ich hätte dich jahrelang getriezt und auf einmal komme ich auf die Idee dir zu beichten, dass ich dich liebe...na ich weiss ja nicht, würdest du mir das glauben?"

„ Ich denke schon, ich würde bei so einem Thema nie lügen!"

Eine bedrückende Stille legte sich über die beiden, Hermine wurde zum 2. mal von Draco geschockt und konnte darauf nichts antworten.

Er, sah sie an und wollte seine Augen nicht von ihr abwenden, er wusste, wenn er jetzt wegschauen würde, könnte sie den Moment nutzen und wieder abhauen, doch das wollte er nicht. Er will eine Antwort und zwar so schnell wie möglich!

„ Hermine,es ist doch nicht so schwer mir zu sagen was du fühlst."

Als er genauer über seine eben gesagten Worte nachdachte, musste er sich sein Schmunzeln verkneifen. Er dachte, es wäre wie, wenn er Potter seine Gefühle beichten müsste und verstand Hermines Schweigen.

„ Okey, ich gebe dir noch Zeit, aber ich würde mich freuen eine positive Antwort von dir zu bekommen. Ich geh jetzt rein zur Bibliothek, sehen uns ja dann beim Mittag. Ciao!"

Er drehte sich um und ging. Hermine war erleichtert, dass er ihr noch Bedenkzeit gab. Sie musste sich zuerst über ihre Gefühle im Klaren sein, denn eigentlich mochte sie Draco vom Beginn des 1. Schuljahres in Hogwarts an, doch er war immer so gemein, sodass sie ihre Gefühle verdrängte.

Sie setzte sich wieder unter die Eiche, unter der sie vorhin vor Schreck aufgesprungen war, um nachzudenken. Langsam schlossen sich ihre Augen und ein warmer Wind umflog ihr Gesicht.

So was sie auf Dracos Frage antwortet nächstes mal. HEL und bitte rewiewt!

Mir persönlich gefällt das chappy nicht so, aber ich bin ja für freie Meinungsbildung!

Greetz de finny


End file.
